Community involvement UK resources
"...delivery involves citizens, it is not simply done to them." Barry Quirk / Inspiring Quotes 8 Articles *Local involvement leads to happier communities *National Standards for Community Engagement, Scotland * In 2010-11, 38 per cent felt they could influence decisions in their local area. However, a higher proportion of people (74 per cent) said it was important for them to be able to influence local decision making, and 44 per cent of people said they would like to be more involved in decisions made by Councils affecting their local area. Source: www.communities.gov.uk, 2010-11 Citizenship Survey (all four quarters of the 2010-11 survey, from April 2010 to March 2011), 22 September 2011 * In 2009-10, 37 per cent of people felt they could influence decisions in their local area; this is lower than in 2001 (44 per cent), and 2008-09 (39 per cent) but is not significantly different from 2007-08 (38 per cent). Twenty per cent of people felt they could influence decisions affecting Britain; this is lower than in 2001 (25 per cent) and 2008-09 (22 per cent) but is not significantly different from 2007-08 (20 per cent). Source: www.communities.gov.uk, 22 July 2010 * In April-June 2009, 35 per cent of people felt they could influence decisions in their local area; this is lower than in 2001 (44 per cent), 2007-08 (38 per cent) and 2008-09 (39 per cent). Eighteen per cent of people felt they could influence decisions affecting Britain; this is lower than in 2001 (25 per cent), 2007-08 (20 per cent) and 2008-09 (22 per cent). Source: Citizenship Survey: April - June 2009, England, Communities and Local Government, 29 October 2009 *In the past year only 3 to 4 per cent had been involved in an actual decision affecting their community and less than a third (32 per cent) were aware of how to go about getting involved, September 23 Source: Communities and Local Government, September 23, 2009 *Only 39 per cent of people feel they can influence decisions affecting their local area. 22 per cent feel they could influence decisions affecting Great Britain, January 29 Communities and Local Government, January 29 Both measures remain unchanged since 2007/08 but both have fallen since 2001. These findings come from the Citizenship Survey: April - September 2008 (covering the first two quarters of data from the 2008-09 survey). *Just 38 per cent of respondents to the Citizenship Survey (April 2007 - March 2008) felt able to influence decisions in their local area whilst only 39 per cent of people were involved in some kind of civic participation such as attending a public meeting, signing a local petition or contacting a local councillor. The findings tally closely with data from this year's local elections which showed average voter turnout at around 40 per cent or less. Source: Communities and Local Government June 26 :* six in ten people do not feel they are given an adequate say on how local council services are run; :* more than 9 in 10 people believe accountability of councils could be improved; :* nearly four in 10 people do not feel councillors are representative of their communities and six in 10 do not believe they adequately reflect their views. Source: Communities and Local Government, March 5 2008 *37 per cent of people feel they can influence decisions affecting their local area. 20 per cent feel they could influence decisions affecting Great Britain. Source: 2007 Citizenship Survey, Communities and Local Government. Both measures have fallen since 2001 where they were at 44 per cent and 25 per cent respectively. Related topics *Community resources UK The London Borough of Lewisham has developed ward assemblies. www.idea.gov.uk, November 2008 *Innovative Communities need Innovative Funders: what we’re learning from Neighbourhood Challenge, nesta.org.uk, 31.01.2012 * Voluntary Sector Datastore, Comment: Civil society 2.0 (open data) Louise Brown, March 9, 2011 *GetTheData, Ask and answer data related questions * Open Data Cook Book (wiki), Sourcing your data *Decentralisation and the Localism Bill: an essential guide, 13 December 2010, communities.gov.uk *Transparency number10.gov.uk *Local government expenditure over £500 As of 12 August 2010, Twenty eight Local Authorities have already put their spending information, on goods and services above £500 online. Communities and Local Government site provides links to council sites with this information. *The birth of the relational state, Geoff Mulgan, February 2010 *Openly Local making local government more transparent *Opening Up Local Government Information: APPSI Presentation, September 17, 2009. APPSI = Advisory Panel on Public Sector Information *RebootBritain (PDF) *Summary of the Evaluation of the Impact of the National Standards for Community Engagement, July 2008 The Scottish Government / Scotland Resources *Post Party Politics, Involve's first political pamphlet (February 2006) sets out an agenda for rebuilding a new politics designed around people, wherever they are, not politicians. *People & Participation, Involve's first publication (November 2005). Practical detail about methods of participation. *National Planning Forum's 2005 Good Practice Guide to Community Involvement in Town and Country Planning *Beyond the Ballot - 57 democratic innovations from around the world, Graham Smith, Published by The POWER Inquiry *Participatory Planning for Sustainable Communities, Department for Communities and Local Government (It is difficult to find a date on this publication, but a rerefence in the appendices suggests the research was done in 2003) *Placecheck References category:articles with random facts Category:Community involvement Category:United Kingdom Category:Resources UK